CC's Request
by ichbin
Summary: CC has come to a decision about her life and makes an important request to Niles. Set about 4 months after the twins are born. Producers and Dummy Twins never happend, Niles never proposed and they aren't married.
1. The request

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air, on Spice though ha ha! ;)

A/N: Set about 4 months after Max and Fran had the twins. Niles has never let on that he loves CC, so The Producers, Dummy Twins never happened, and Fran did go into labour at the anniversary party, but Niles and CC didn't get married at the hospital. CC truly adores the twins, she is always around them and has even offered to baby sit a few times. Fran and CC have become, friends…and they call each other Fran and CC.

* * *

"So, how do you want to do this?" Niles was still white as a ghost. The entire convesation was quite surreal to him; this is not how he imagined he would be spending Tuesday evening.

"Well, I didn't really want to involve anyone else. I'm not even sure if it's possible…if we use a third party, and word gets out…well you know this town, it could become some sort of circus story with the press."

"Ok, so that means…we have…sex" He took another sip of his drink.

"Yes, that's what that means, Scrubbing Bubbles. How else am I supposed to get pregnant?" CC let out an exasperated sigh. "But we need to set some rules, you know, so things don't get complicated."

"Of course." He said out loud. _Rules_? He thought to himself. He continued "You know, Miss Babcock. I'm, well... flattered that you chose me for this…endeavour…but why?"

"You know, watching Fran throughout her pregnancy, even though she was so emotional, it set off something gnawing inside of me. When Johan and Eve were born, well, I was finally able to name it. I want that…I see the way she bonds with those two…I mean, I know she loves the three other ones, but they're aren't hers the same way. And whenever I pick up little Eve, she actually smiles at me, I know it. Somehow, those two little babies broke through all those layers of Babcock crap that my mom painted over my heart since I was little and gave me it back to me, made it more functional." She took a long sip of her raspberry iced-tea, not spiked. "I've changed, and now as I watch them get bigger, changing every day…I want a child. God knows I'm not getting any younger…" She glanced up at him, waited, and continued _(no zinger, that's a switch)_ "...I've been doing some serious thinking, and I realized that the only two men in my life are you and Maxwell. Do you know that you're the longest lasting, most serious relationship I've had with anyone?! Took three weeks with Dr. Bort to get over that." she let out her throaty chuckle and Niles felt his knees go week. "Anyways, after I came to that realization, I started watching how we interact…together, when others are around, when we're with the twins…and that startled me even more…do you know that if you take the insults and jokes out, we're a pretty good team?"

Niles arched his eyebrows. When she was first explaining her reasoning to him, he felt she had asked him because no one else was available or around. She didn't seem to be saying that though, so he paid closer attention to her words instead of the stupid little demeaning voice inside his head.

"We cooperate when have to…and when we do attend functions together, we usually have a good time. Of course, I'll deny it publicly!"

"I won't be disagreeing with you on that one." he chimed in.

"But…I think that since I explained I don't want to go the sperm bank route, my options as to who it could be are limited." She saw the look on his face fall. "Don't get me wrong, Butler Boy, I've given this a lot of thought…I'm not asking you because there is no body better around" she took a breath and continued "I'm picking you because I could think of no one better." She wasn't sure if she had expressed herself adequately, but she knew it was ok when she saw him stand a bit straighter and a slight smile cross his lips.

"Thank you for that. It's nice to hear…and I had to hear it to even consider your offer…I'm still not sure about all this….I mean…a kid…at my age? If this works, I would be almost seventy when he or she turns twenty…of course…that is…will the baby know…I'm his father?" He squeaked that last part out. He made that connection as he was talking, and was truly afraid of the answer.

"Of course! Well, only if you wanted him or her to. I had never considered keeping the paternity secret…I could if you wanted to…would be hard…bet the Servant Spawn will look just like you" she winked at him "but if that's what you want, I'll respect your wishes." CC looked a little taken aback. When she had come up with the idea, she had even thought about how they could share in the responsibility, going so far as to see the baby with Niles while she worked and so on… she really had never expected him to go for this only as a donor…

"No, wait. You misunderstood. I wouldn't want to be just a father biologically" She immediately felt the nervous stress dissipate. "If, still not decided, _if _we do this, I want to be there, be involved, you know, really be a dad." he smiled at that last thought. He had a quick flash of a little blue-eyed, blonde girl wearing a princess dress dancing on his toes. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"So, you mentioned rules earlier? What did you mean by that?"

CC had given this some thought too. If they were going to have sex, it would have to be for the sole purpose of having conceiving this baby. No mushy stuff. Too complicated.

"You see, I thought about it and well, I'm an attractive woman and well, you're pretty…ok…for a Bell boy" she smirked. "and on the rare occasions we've crossed the line, it's been…well, enjoyable." She didn't want to let too much on…that she had not only thought about it, but she had fantasized. She would be the last to admit it, but it was definitely Niles' name that was on her lips almost every time she brought herself to orgasm in the last three years, even when she hadn't been alone. That had been a whole other topic with Bort.

"Yeah, enjoyable…" Niles repeated. He saw her skin had flushed a bit and he wondered if she had enjoyed it more than she let on… Without thinking too much, he let the image of that smoldering kiss in the Sheffield living room play out in front of him. Still now, over three years later, he would catch himself cursing Max and Fran for having walked in on them…he knew he would have never stopped there if they hadn't. _"Down boy"_ he said to himself, exhaling slowly, switching his thoughts to the ingredients needed to make vegetable soup.

"So, as long as we keep it clear that my offer extends only for the purpose of conceiving…that we don't read more into than what it is, we'll be ok."

"Oh." Niles couldn't bite back a quick retort. "Do we at least get to enjoy it?"

"Well, uh,…you would…have to…I mean…if you don't…" she was really not ready for that question. She focused and resumed her train of thought. "well, you would have to have an orgasm. It's required for this to work. I guess…I guess it would be nice if I did too, but it's not necessary, and focusing on that might just complicate things…" She was fidgeting and couldn't look at him.

He waited to catch her eyes and said pointedly "It's ok if it happens, though, _right_? I mean, it would better than nice…**much better**." He held her gaze until she couldn't take it anymore and she stood up to go to the window.

She really didn't want to go there now, and looked outside as she spoke, "So, uhm, Niles…I realize that I've had some time to think about it…so I'm not expecting an answer right away…but I would like to know…say by the end of the week?"

"I have a few more questions, if that's ok?"

"Certainly." She came back to sit on the edge of the couch.

"If I say yes, when would we start trying?"

"Actually, this weekend would be perfect timing, so that's kind of why I wanted an answer so quickly." She answered kind of shyly.

"I've always been careful, and they did a full battery of tests on me when I had my heart attack, which confirmed that I don't have anything; it still stands since there has been no one since then. I'm not implying anything, but I would just want the same kind of confirmation from you."

"Understandable. I have my test results from last month. I got them specifically for this. I wouldn't have expected any less." her tone was softer than the businesslike manner of her words.

"Were you planning on telling the Sheffields?" It was one of the thoughts that had first crossed his mind while toying with the idea.

"I'm not sure…I mean, if it doesn't work, I don't know how I could deal with their sympathy. However, if they knew, it would make not having to come up with excuses and stories for you to come here, and all the rest…"

"I see what you mean. How about we take some time to think about that one? I haven't completely made up my mind yet anyways" she nodded. "So, how long do we keep trying?"

"I asked my doctor that and she said that, given my age.." another opening he didn't walk through…_strange _"it might take a while. She said that everything looks normal, and there is no reason to think it wouldn't work, but that I should be ready to try for a year before we would attempt any more aggressive strategies."

"Wow, a year…that's quite a commitment…I mean…actually…it sort of just came to me…but it's pretty obvious to me that if we decide to go forward…it means that there can be no one else for that time…well…at least that's how I see it. Of course, it's not that big of a problem for me, unfortunately, there aren't women beating down my door as of late… but you're still going to be attending backers parties, opening nights…I'm sure men come on to you all the time…what if you find Mr. Right?"

"If it was that easy, it would have happened by now, don't you think. Anyways, I'm the "Bitch of Broadway", kind of scares them away, you know?" she grinned sadly.

"Miss Babcock, I know that's part of the act you feel you have to put on to get the respect from the theater community. And given the success of Sheffield-Babcock productions, it has worked. However, I see you with the twins, and how different you are at the house when no one is around. And if I can see it when you call me Tidy Bowl three times a day, I'm sure there is a man out there with much better credentials who will surely see it too." He paused to give her time to register what he had said. "Are you sure that you truly want to have a baby with me? Because, as you said, that Servant Spawn will look just like me and it might be a pretty big deterrent for a possible future husband to want to raise**_ the Butler's kid_**." he said that last part with such disdain, she knew it had hit a nerve. She knew it was her fault too, for all the years of taunting him about being worthless and a menial. She had to intervene.

"Oh Niles. I know you say that because of how I've treated you and others around us too. Trust me when I say that I've given this a lot of thought. I want a child; I want you to be the father; I want you to help me raise him or her; and if, IF, a Mr. Right were to come along, he would just have to accept it or he wouldn't be Mr. Right, now would he?" She had held his gaze during her whole speech and knew she had connected with his soul. He understood that it wasn't just a spur of the moment idea for her. She chose him.

"Ok Miss Babcock. I'll think about it and I'll give you my answer on Friday. Shall I come over, say around eight?"

"I promise not to talk about it at work, give you the space you need to really think it through." she smiled at him. "How about we make it a little earlier, and we can have dinner together? I'll even cook." she added.

"Cook? So if I say no, you can poison me??" he tossed quickly.

"Hey!" she swatted his arm. "I'll have you know I can cook…my Nana taught me! It's just so much more fun letting you do it." She looked at him smiling. "Oh yeah, I forgot to say that no matter what you decide, the insults, the jokes, all that, doesn't stop. I mean, I left you wide open about my age two times tonight and you didn't even try. What is that all about anyways?"

"Well, at your age, they say it's much harder to concentrate when you're interrupted. Since the topic was serious, I didn't want to take any chances!" he smirked.

"Better. Not your best, but it's a start." She walked with him to the door and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you Niles. I'm very grateful that you're considering my offer and that, despite what I just said, you didn't turn it into a huge joke a my expense. Makes me even more sure that I'm making the right decision by choosing you." She smiled at him genuinely, and he only nodded in return. When he heard the door close behind him, he headed to the elevator and brought his hand up to where she had kissed him.

"What are we getting ourselves into, Babs?


	2. Niles does some thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air, on Spice though ha ha! ;)

A/N: Niles has a decision to make.

* * *

Niles didn't get much sleep that night, weighing the pros and cons of CC's offer. He spent most of Wednesday thinking about it, and by Thursday morning, Fran knew something was up.

"Ni-yules! Earth to Ni-yules! Anyone home?" She waved a hand in front of his face. He had been washing the same coffee cup for over three minutes.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Sheffield. I just have a lot on my mind." he answered, closing the tap and drying the cup off.

"I can see that, it's pretty obvious. Now, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you at this moment."

"You can't? Or you won't?" she implied that he had the choice.

"I can't. It's not my place to tell and in this case, I'm choosing to respect that."

"Why now, all of a sudden? What's so special this time…oooh, is it a surprise? Nah, can't be, you look too pensive…well, whatever it is…you know I'll find out…eventually…wouldn't be easier to just tell me now?" She tried to weasel it out of him again.

"I'm truly sorry Mrs. Sheffield, I really can't." Niles did look genuinely sorry. In fact, he sort of wished that he could talk to his best friend about it, get her opinion, weight out his fears and dreams with her, but he knew that even if CC and Fran had become closer, Fran would not necessarily be the best sounding board.

Later that evening he was not any closer to making the final decision. Sure, his heart belonged to CC, it had for years, and the idea of having a baby with her thrilled him. He couldn't ignore the strong pull by both his heart and a region somewhat more south of that at the opportunity to be intimate with her as well.

Of course, he knew her heart wasn't in it, and he didn't know how he would hold out just having sex with her. He wasn't sure if he could survive keeping it on the physical level.

He wandered into the office and found Maxwell still at his desk.

"Is Mrs. Sheffield still at her Mother's, sir?" he asked.

"What? Oh yes, old man, she called a little while ago to say that Sylvia had invited them to stay and she would be back just to put the twins to bed." Maxwell took off his glasses and looked at his butler and dear friend. He looked…well..down. "What's wrong Niles? You don't seem yourself?"

"I'm having a hard time making a decision, sir."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I would, but I'm not sure how good an idea that is." Niles answered quietly. "Ok, I really need to talk about it, and I must get your solemn promise that you will not breathe a word of this until the weekend. I know the urge to tell your wife, my best friend, will be strong, but you must assure me that you will not."

Maxwell had never seen Niles so serious. He hoped that Fran would understand that he was trying to help a friend and not hold it too much against him. "Of course Niles. Now what is it? Are you in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that. You see, a very beautiful woman that I have known for a while now has asked me to be the father of her child."

"Wh-at? I didn't know you were seeing anyone romantically…"

"I'm not. The offer is more of a partnership. She is not looking for a husband, but specifically for a partner in this…project of hers. She has offered shared custody of the child, and I would be an active participant in the raising of the child as well." Niles said. He felt a little better putting in to words…it was helping him get a hold on his feelings.

"This is a very strange situation, Niles. I've never heard of such a thing. How do you feel about all this?" Maxwell was trying to make sense out of what sounded like a crazy idea.

"Well, she explained to me that she's getting older. She doesn't know if there will ever be a Mr. Right for her, and she doesn't want to wait on that "what if" to get to what she truly wants…a baby. I guess her biological clock just started ticking after friends of hers had children."

"Ok, I can see that. I remember how the idea of having a baby consumed Fran until she nearly drove me nuts. But why you?"

"Why not me?" Niles asked, a bit offended by the question.

"Now, now, old man, don't get your knickers in a wad. I didn't mean that you wouldn't be suitable, I meant what are the reasons for her wanting to do this with you?"

"She said that once she realized how badly she wanted a baby, she drew up a list of potential fathers. When she ran all her pros and cons, I was the only one left. However, she has assured me that she is making that choice because she agrees with it and she thinks I would be a good dad, not because there was no one else."

"And why doesn't she use a service?" Maxwell was letting his analytical side come through, and started asking the tough questions that Niles may or may not have already gone over.

"I asked her that. It's a question of privacy, sir. She has somewhat of a name here in New York, and it she feels it might hurt her career if she did."

"Well, it does sound like you've given this a lot of thought, and that you've got the answers there to help you make up your mind. Do you want to do this, Niles?"

"You know, the idea of being a dad thrills me. It was great to be here for you and the first Mrs. Sheffield when Miss Margaret, Master Brighton and Miss Gracie were born. I loved being around for all their firsts, and now with the twins, I'm remembering so many things, and I know I would make a great father." Maxwell and Niles shared with each other a few of the memories they both had of the children, only confirming to Niles that fatherhood was something that did appeal to him tremendously.

"Well, it sounds like that part of the decision is easy to go along with. So what is really troubling you Niles?" Maxwell asked after a bit.

"It's the lady, Sir." he answered simply.

"The lady? What's wrong with her?" Maxwell was confused.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with her, Sir. That's part of the problem I guess. You see, in the arrangement, she wants to conceive the baby naturally…and…well…"

"You're not attracted to her?"

"Exactly the opposite, in fact. I'm completely smitten by her." Niles admitted easily. Maxwell's eyes got a bit bigger, but didn't say anything, he just listened to his friend. " I'm afraid of what will happen when I am with her, if my heart doesn't realize that this is not forever, but just until conception…I don't know if I can take that part of it. To finally have her in my arms, but to not be holding her at all…I don't know what will happen to me. Unrequited love is one thing to live with. Unrequited love and sex…seems a bit dangerous to me." Niles looked down, wringing his hands…one of his nervous ticks that Maxwell noticed right away.

"You're really concerned about this, aren't you?"

"Yes. What if I end up hating her because I can't deal with the presence of physical intimacy but lack of real intimacy. What if this crazy plan works, and I do get her pregnant, and then no more sex. I do have a heart condition you know…a man can only take so much." His biggest fear, right there in front of him. Niles was not only afraid of losing her, he was also afraid of losing himself.

Maxwell put his arm around his friend's shoulder in a brotherly show of affection.

"So you see, I'm at an impasse. If I say no, I'm quite sure I've ruined her chances, I don't think she'll pick anyone else and will likely not use a service…and I've ruined mine too…at my age, I had already resigned myself to never having children." Niles took a breath. "Or…I could do this, and risk losing myself to this whole crazy plan, my heart and my mind would likely suffer…but that is only a possibility. Maybe I'll be fine and have a wonderful baby and all this worry is for nothing."

"Well" Maxwell said, still half-hugging him. "There is another option…of course, having me suggest it seems a bit ironic in the end…but you could just tell CC how you feel."

"Oh, she would just laugh at me…sir? I never said it was CC"

"You didn't have to."

"What do you mean? How, how did you know?" Niles was stunned.

"Niles, I've known you all my life. You care too much for CC to ever hate her the way you act like you do. You both are always there for each other. You always escort her to whatever function she needs and I hear you whistling the whole time you're getting ready. If you truly despised her, you wouldn't do it, or you would have charged me for it. Not once in the last twenty years have you ever told me to pay you for taking CC anywhere. I watch the way you both dance around each other, literally and figuratively. There is something there, below the surface, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if she cared for you too. She obviously doesn't hate you if she asked you to do this. I mean, the way you explained it to me, she's asking you to do this _with _her, not **to **her. If she really hated you, she couldn't imagine partnering in this ..project…for the rest of her life with you as a big player in it." Maxwell leaned back on his desk when he was finished.

Niles couldn't believe that Maxwell had noticed so much about him and CC…he just didn't seem that astute.

"I get what you're saying, sir…and I'll admit, you're right. She must respect me and care for me on some level for her to propose this. And maybe, we might even be friends…but I know, from listening to her for the last twenty years, that she could never see herself with me. I'm just a Butler in her eyes. For some strange reason she can see me as a father figure, but just not as a husband."

Niles sighed. Tomorrow was Friday. He had to have an answer. Seeing that Niles did not want to talk about it anymore, Maxwell headed back around his desk to resume working. Before sitting down, he looked up at Niles who was just leaving the office.

"Just talk to her Niles. You told me so many times with Fran that I should just tell her how I felt. I waited five years and almost lost her. Haven't you waited long enough?"


	3. CC's mood grates a nerve

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air, on Spice though ha ha! ;)

A/N: CC's in quite a mood

* * *

CC had arranged to work at the theatre for most of the week. True to her word, she had not spoken to Niles about the offer she had made him on Tuesday night. In fact, she had hardly spoken to him at all. During the few moments she had had to come to the house, she saw him only briefly, and their interaction had been strained at best. She was quite miserable.

Not only was she dying of anticipation to find out what he would say, she also missed the normal everyday stuff too. They had not exchanged one barb since she had pulled that crack about her age from him on Tuesday night and her nerves were on edge because of it. It had been a while since the "Bitch of Broadway" had shown her fangs, but they were out for blood all week. By Friday, one of the directors actually called Maxwell for help.

"Fran" he called to his wife.

"I'm comin' Max" she yelled from the sitting room, picking up a baby in each arm, she went to the office. Handing Eve over to her dad, she asked "What is it?"

"I just got a call from the casting director over at the theatre. Seems there's a bit of trouble going on with CC". Fran raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, it's been a while since I've heard you say that. Seemed to me that CC had mellowed out since the twins had arrived. She just couldn't resist your pretty face, ay Jonah?" she cooed her little boy.

"You're right. But CC has some things going on…" oops Max, not the right thing to say, quick, quick, time to recover. Looking at Eve for inspiration, she smiled at him and melted his heart. Wait..that's it. "yeah, this latest play is a huge one and well, I was wondering…would you mind going down there with the kids. You know how they calm her down. Maybe spending a few minutes with the babies would change her mood?"

"Sure honey. Why don't I have Niles fix us some lunch and I'll take it down with us?"

"That's a great idea dear. Why don't I join you? We can take a walk after wards, enjoy the air a bit, and then I'll come back and finish up so we can enjoy our weekend. Margaret and Brighton are away in Boston for the school trip, and Grace is spending the weekend at Rachel's, so once the twins are asleep, it's just you and me."

"and Niles…geez, poor guy, he spends more Saturday nights at home than I used to."

"Actually, Niles has the weekend off. He asked me for it this morning and since I couldn't think of any reason why I would want to have him around when I could be almost entirely alone with you, I gave it to him." He kissed her soundly and handed Eve back to her. "Don't worry, he's preparing us some quick and easy food that we can just pop in for tomorrow and I will take the four of us out for breakfast on Sunday."

"Sounds great Max. I'll go see about lunch and get the babies ready. I'll be back to get you in about an hour…call that director of yours and tell them help is on the way."

She headed straight to the kitchen, placing the babies in the playpen they had set up for them. Actually, there was a playpen in almost every room of the house, it just made it easier to move the kids around and make sure they were safe. It would come in handy when they started crawling…oy, with all the stairs in the house…Fran cringed at the job of baby proofing that would be needed.

"How are you today, Mrs. Sheffield?" Niles asked, entering the kitchen from the back terrace.

"There you are. I'm great! You?"

"Quite well. How are the babies. I heard how horrible they were to you last night. You know, it's my pleasure to help, you need only ask and I'll get up with them." Niles offered graciously.

"I know Niles, but they're growing up so fast. I don't want to miss it. But believe me, if they are like this for the next week, I'll be singin' a different tune! Now, could you make me a picnic lunch to bring down to the theatre. Maxwell wants us to take the twins down to eat with CC, apparently she's been listening to Elton John."

"Elton John, m'am" Niles queried.

"Yes, you know The Bitch is Back! Haaa!" Niles high-fived Fran for show, but immediately felt concern creep up on him.

"It's been a while I've heard that…do we know what's causing it?" He tried to be nonchalant…he really hoped it worked because he was not in the mood to deal with any questions from Fran.

"Nope. But Max thinks seeing the twins will calm her down. You know how gaga she gets around them."

"Yes, quite right."

"Ok, so I'm going to go and change them and get them in the car seats. Can you also pack me two bottles of the frozen breast milk? They always seem to drink more when we go out…and Max and I were going to take a walk after lunch."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles set about making lunch. Of course, a picnic lunch for the Sheffields had nothing of the traditional in it. He made a fresh arugula salad with his own dressing, mushroom risotto because it was CC's favorite and chocolate cheesecake for dessert because it was everyone's favorite. He had just put everything together when Fran came through the kitchen.

"Where are the babies?" Niles asked.

"I put them in their car seats already. Max is waiting for us by the front door."

Niles followed her out carrying the picnic basket and she had the baby supplies in the refrigerated bag. Niles helped them bring everything down to the limo and waved them off. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to say to CC tonight, so he went back in to have a shower and hopefully some enlightenment..

* * *

CC heard Fran's voice from the back of the theatre. "What is she doing here?" she thought.

"CC? Where are you hidin'?" Fran's nasal voice carried through the rows of seats all the way to where CC was standing. CC waved at her "I'm over here" she called out.

CC noticed that Fran was not alone, she was pushing the baby stroller and Maxwell was walking behind her carrying two bags. She walked down the stage steps to greet them.

"Fran, Max, what are you doing here?" CC asked, forcing a smile. She had just had it out with a new member of the cast and she was not in a good mood.

"Hang on a sec…let me just get Jonah, he's been fussing ever since we left the house." Fran leaned over and picked him up. Eve started crying at exactly that moment.

"Here, let me have him" CC said. As soon as she saw his chubby little face she realized that she hadn't only missed Niles this week. "Ah, look at you!" He gave her a huge smile, making spit bubbles at the same time. "Aren't you adorable. Did you miss me this week? I missed you so much!!" He giggled some more, making even more spit bubbles. Fran looked over at Max and they winked at each other. The smile coming from CC was already a sign their plan was working.

The five of them went to the little lunch room in the back. CC and Fran played with the babies while Max set out the food. When everything was ready, they put the twins back in their stroller and sat down for lunch.

"Mushroom risotto, my favorite!" CC exclaimed. "It's great that you remembered, but you didn't have to do this, you know, I would have grabbed something off the buffet table." CC said, already visibly more relaxed then when they had arrived.

"Nonsense, CC" Maxwell answered. "It was our pleasure."

"And you'll have to thank Niles for remembering the risotto CC, I just asked him to make us lunch…didn't tell him what to make. I'm glad it's your favorite though, it's delicious!" Fran took another mouthful. And they ate and exchanged conversation. CC finished first, so she was quick to take advantage of the babies while they were there. She picked up Eve and just looked at her.

"It's only been three days and I'm sure she's gotten bigger!" CC stated. "What is it about little babies that make us go all soft inside" she sighed out loud.

"It's not all babies, CC. Just these two. Come on, admit, they are the cutest you've ever seen." Fran joked.

"Of course, I'll admit they're adorable, Fran. They look just like their father." she deadpanned that last bit, and Fran opened her mouth in shock. CC continued before Fran could get all riled up. "Don't worry Fran, I know Maxwell is married." She looked over at Maxwell and smiled. "I can still bug you about it a bit you know."

"I'm flattered CC…do you really think they look like me?" Maxwell knew there was still a little tension on that subject between the two of them, so he didn't want to leave them to explore it too much when the point was to help CC relax.

"Actually, I think they are quite a good match of both of you. They have goofy grins, they drool a lot and they have a hell of a temper when they don't get what they want." All three of them laughed at that.

Max asked Fran if she would mind packing up the lunch so he could have a few minutes to speak with CC about the show. "Sure thing, as long as you each take a baby."

"No problem" both Max and CC said in unison and they walked off towards the stage.

"What did you need to talk to with me about Maxwell…the show is running smoothly, now that I got that stuck up actress back in line." Her voice went up a pitch and Jonah, whom she was carrying, fussed a bit. "Oh sorry Jonah, aunt CC got a little excited. Everything is ok now." she kissed him on the cheek.

"Uhm, it's not about the show, though I am glad everything is on track…I just wanted to let you know…well…that Fran and I are here for you…you know…if you need anything." Maxwell was a little uncomfortable. He just had to make sure that she knew, that no matter what happened between her and Niles, she was part of their family too, but he had to do it without breaking his promise to his oldest friend.

CC looked at Max questioningly. "What are you talking about, Maxwell?"

"You know, these past months with the twins, everything's been going so fast and we hardly get time to sit or anything…but I wanted you to know that I've seen how helpful you've been, and not just in the business. It's meant a great deal to me that you've called some sort of truce with Fran and that you even seem to be nicer with Niles. I don't know what made it happen, but I truly do appreciate it. I hope you know that you are more than just a business partner…" and Fran walked up to them and overheard that last part.

"You betch'a CC, you're also a potential babysitter! Haaa" she winked at CC, who handed Jonah over to her.

"What my lovely wife is trying to say, CC, is that you're part of the family, and you're always welcome in our home." Maxwell added, giving Fran a stern look.

"Well Maxwell, I don't know what brought this on, but, thank you. And thanks to both of you for the lunch, it was very nice of you to come by today. Make sure to thank Dustbuster for me, if he's managed to stay awake from his afternoon nap that is." she chuckled. It was as close to zinger as she was going to get until supper time, so she went for it.

Max noticed the twinkle in her eye when she said "Dustbuster" and knew that he had been right to tell Niles to confess his feelings. Of course, knowing what a big weenie Niles could be, he would just have to wait to see what the outcome of the weekend would be.


	4. TGIF

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air, on Spice though ha ha! ;)

A/N: Thank God It's Friday

* * *

CC had just taken the cottage pie out of the oven when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the front door, and was surprised to find Niles standing there wearing a tuxedo and holding a single red rose.

"What's all this? Why are you all dressed up?"

"For you." he said simply, handing her the rose.

"Thank you." she smiled as she took it from him. "I'm still confused. Did I miss something?"

"No matter what happens, tonight is special. I'm honored that you asked me, and I just wanted you to know that I've treated the request with the utmost respect. I wasn't exactly sure how to show you. This " pointing to himself in the tux "was the best idea I came up with." He grinned at her.

She didn't know what to say, and he could read her discomfort, with a twinge of disappointment, he said "It's ok Babs, I was being silly. Now, something smells amazing." he walked over to the kitchen area.

"Oh Cottage Pie, it's one of my favorite dishes."

"I know. This is what I had planned anyways, but I found it doubly appropriate when Fran and Max came to meet me for lunch with mushroom risotto." She almost gushed. He loved watching her this…well…normal…" Thanks for that, by the way. Nice of you to remember." Her tone was much more subdued…Niles figured she had caught herself gushing and had adjusted in consequence.

"Now, why don't you pick it out a wine to go with this. I'll be right back." and she turned and left him in the kitchen. He easily picked a nice bottle to go with the meal and looked around in the drawers until he found a corkscrew. Leaving the cork on the counter, he walked over to the dining table that was set off to the side and poured out two glasses. Since CC hadn't returned yet, he found a serving dish, and brought the pie out onto the table. Seeing the salad was ready to be tossed, he did that as well. He was just picking out some music when he heard her softly clearing her throat.

"Well, guess I made an impression after all" he said smiling. She was wearing dark blue dress that wrapped around her neck and came down tightly across her stomach to just above her hips and then flared out a bit to end just below her knees. It was a cross cut down the front, revealing quite a bit of cleavage, and she had unevenly swept up her hair with a clip, giving her a very windblown look. "You look beautiful."

A small blush crept across her shoulders and face, not so much at the compliment, but at the look he was giving her. "I felt a little under dressed before." She admitted.

"Well, no one would suspect you were a witch now" he smirked.

"Guess my spell has worked then?" she joked back.

"More than you know" he muttered under his breathe.

"What?"

"Just a little something..hmmm…" he mimicked getting something caught in his throat. CC noticed that he had poured the wine so she grabbed his glass and offered it to him. "Here, maybe this will help".

He thanked her with a nod a took a fairly large sip. "Thank you, that's better" he agreed after swallowing down the wine. "Shall we?" he motioned to the table.

And they ate. They didn't speak much, just spoke about the food, how Nana had actually gotten CC to cook when she was little, and how it hadn't turned out too bad, how it differed from the Cottage Pie that Niles' mom made, and so on. The meal was soon over and they carried their plates to the kitchen.

"Here, let me do that" Niles took the plates from her and loaded up the dishwasher.

"I know how to do that you know?" CC told him.

"I'm sure you do. Why don't you put the leftovers away, if you want to help so much, since I don't know where any of the storage stuff is."

"Ok." CC sulked a bit. It was her place, her kitchen, and he was telling her what to do. She didn't really care about the left overs actually, she just wanted to know what his decision was. She didn't know how to broach the subject though, so she went along with putting stuff away until found a way to start the conversation.

Niles had just finished wiping off the counter when CC turned from the fridge and they wound up face to face. Their eyes locked, and they just stayed that way for a long while.

"Miss Babcock?"

"Yes Niles?" she was curious about what he would say.

"Do you think, for tonight, I could call you CC?" his tone was neutral, she couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Yes, it's alright."

"CC?" he asked again, same neutral tone. The sound of her name coming off his lips sent an electric shock wave straight down her back.

"Yes Niles?" she answered again, her voice a little less sure of herself.

"Do we have a schedule?"

"A..a schedule?" he could read the confusion in her eyes.

"If I accept your offer, do we have a schedule?" he could see she was still not understanding his question. "you know, will you book it into your agenda? Monday 8am: Breakfast meeting with Maxwell, 10:30am, rehearsal at the theater; 12:15 Lunch at the mansion, 13:25 sex with Niles, 16h:00 pick up dry cleaning. Tuesday 7:30am: Early morning sex with Niles, 9am: Backers reunion… You know… a schedule?" The whole time he was serious, and his tone never wavered. Though she was pretty sure she saw a sign of a grin every time he said sex with Niles.

"I..I don't know…I hadn't really given that much thought." His closeness unnerved her, but she found she couldn't back away from him. She was startled when she felt his hand graze her fingers.

"Well, do you think that's what you want? Because if you want a schedule, I'll have to coordinate mine with yours…I don't think you'd much appreciate booking in a little afternoon delight on say, Wednesday, because that's the day I do the toilets…not very exciting, if you know what I mean." The slight grin that pulled at his lips was the only sign that he wasn't really all that serious. "'Cuz if there is a schedule, Thursday afternoons would be better…I get home from the gym around three and, well, I definitely look better in sports wear than in rubber gloves." His smile got bigger. She joined him.

"Ok, you made your point… I hadn't thought about it, but I think more than likely, we pretty much agree to have sex like, every two days, and every day when I'm ovulating…but I don't think we need to schedule it more than that… ok?"

"I'm good with no schedules. Now, when you say once a day, are we limited to that?" he was all serious again. Sensing that she might actually back away this time, he brought a hand up to her hip and just left it there. He felt her tense and then relax into the touch.

"I … I sup..pose that during ovulation…it could be more than once a day…but …well, why are you asking all these questions?" she asked defensively.

"I want to make absolutely sure I have all the facts." He moved in even closer. She smelled so wonderful, he didn't know how he was going to do it. He steeled himself for his last question

"Can either one of us initiate it, or just you?"

She chewed at her bottom lip. "Wh-at do…do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"Don't play coy…you know what I mean. Do I have any say as to where and when we have sex, or do you get to control that completely?"

"Well…I don't see anything…" she inhaled sharply. He had just moved his hand up a little bit from her hip, his thumb resting just below her breast. "I think that as long as we communicate and the other one is ok with it, then either one of us could suggest a time or a place." Her heart was beating very fast. He hadn't actually accepted yet…and possibly he was asking these questions as part of joke of some sort. He had started to speak again, focus she thought to herself.

"So let me recap: I get to be a part of the child's life; joint custody; 1 year commitment to try and conceive; " she nodded after each item on his list "sex about every other day; more frequently during ovulation; I have to orgasm; if you did too it would be nice (your words); either one of us can initiate it, it can be more than once a day and no schedules…does that about cover it?"

"Yes. As crazy as it sounds, it sounds exactly like what I'm offering."

"Good." He took a deep breath. "I'm in." and with that, he crushed his lips to hers. Bring both his hands to her cheeks, much like she'd done to him so many years ago.

_"Oh God, can this guy kiss"_ she thought to herself, kissing him back and thoroughly enjoying it.

When the need for air was too great, he pulled back only slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I accept your offer, CC Babcock. I would love to have a child with you. I'm truly honored that you chose me.' he tucked a stray hair around her ear. " and I suggest we start right now." he brought his lips on hers once more.


	5. TGISF

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air, on Spice though ha ha! ;)

A/N: Thank God It's Still Friday

This chapter is really long. I tried to see where I would break it up to make it easier to read, but I didn't find any that worked well for me...so you all get a super long chapter.

* * *

Niles had planned everything about the evening, from the tuxedo to how he was going to joke about having a schedule for their baby making sessions. What he didn't plan on was that once he would actually kiss her, his whole brain would turn to mush and the lustful passion he held for her would bubble so quickly to the surface.

The instant after he finished telling her they should start right now, he did so in earnest. He once again captured her lips with his and held her so close he might crush her. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, and let one of his hands roam to grab her butt. His tongue demanded entrance, and she yielded willingly.

He left her mouth to kiss along her jaw and then into her neck, nipping at her ears and sucking on the lobes, eliciting a moan from CC that almost made him cum right there. He knew that even if he had wanted to take it slowly, there was no way that was going to happen now. He brought his other hand down and lifted her up on the counter.

"Niles!" she half-yelped in surprise, but was unable to continue as he kissed her hard again. His hands caressed her back, her breasts, her thighs….everywhere he could touch he did. He was happy to see that she was returning his attention, more so when she had unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and found a way inside his shirt. When her hand came in contact with his chest, he shuddered.

Niles tried focusing enough on what he was touching to figure out how to get her out of it. Finding no zippers, no clasps, nothing, he came to the conclusion that the only way off was over her head. Wasting no time, he grabbed the edge of the skirt part and pulled it up quickly; before she knew what had happened, CC was left sitting in only a purple lace bra and matching panties.

"Oh God" he growled, and leaned his head down to nuzzle her breasts. He heard CC gasp, and this excited him even more. Easily undoing the front clasp on her bra, he didn't even remove it all the way before his mouth was once again on her.

CC's senses were reeling. She was still not over the shock of hearing him say that he had accepted her offer and already she was almost naked and panting with need. What this man did to her was indescribable, her brain couldn't process all the nerve endings that were being solicited at the same time.

She had been surprised to be lifted onto the kitchen counter, mostly by the easy with which he did it. God his hands felt good and his tongue…oh my…she felt him sucking at her nipple and thought she might pass out. There was an electric current shooting through most of her body and it was all ending up at her core, which was throbbing with want.

She felt his hands at her hips, hooking the edge of her panties and she shifter around a bit to help him get them down. She managed to open her eyes for a brief second and caught sight of them in the hallway mirror. She noticed that she was almost completely nude, whereas he had yet to remove a stitch of clothing. The site of him leaning into her naked body with his tuxedo on was incredibly erotic.

Sensing he had lost her for a second, Niles turned to see what she was looking at. They could each see the fire and passion reflected in the other's eyes. Niles burned that image into his brain, wanting to hold on to it forever. And then, while her attention was diverted a bit, he took the opportunity to undo his belt and unzip his trousers.

He didn't bother taking them off, just pushing down enough that he could free himself. Grabbing CC by the hips once more, he pulled her closer to him, until they touched in the most intimate of ways.

Niles spoke for the first time since accepting the offer: "CC, I really don't think I could stop if you said no, but I must make sure you're sure?"

"I don't think you'd get very far if you tried to stop now" He smirked and moved just a little bit and driving her nuts "I'm sure! Oh God am I ever sure!"

It was all it took. Niles sheathed himself in her in one stroke and hissed "so … tight…" He caught his breath and dipped down to take a nipple in his mouth again. He came back up and roughly crushed his lips to hers, bringing his left hand to her neck, forcing her even closer to him. The feeling was so intense for him, he was actually shocked he hadn't lost it already. Manned by that revelation, he was able to calm himself down enough to see just how far he could take this.

He slowly pulled out, almost his entire length, and then just as slowly drove back in. CC looked over at the mirror again and she could see the bottom part of his butt peeking out below the tuxedo jacket and saw his pants and shorts pooled at his feet. She could feel a familiar feeling declare itself, but she couldn't believe it would happen so soon. She had never had a man bring her to orgasm simply through intercourse before, and even with tongue and or hand action, it was never this quick.

Niles pulled out again, feeling CC's breathing change, and pushed in again a little faster. He kept up his assault of her senses, only increasing his speed by a half sec each time and bringing his body weight a little more over her. This created a slightly different angle, and put just the right amount of pressure at exactly the right spot and he was rewarded with a strangled cry from CC's lips

"Ungh..ah..ungggh…G-O-D…oh my… I'm cumming Niles..oh….yessss" she was leaning back on the counter, her head hanging down and her eyes closed. He quickly looked over the mirror to add this image to his memories, and cursed not having a camera to really do the job.

Niles waited for her to catch her breath, gently kissing her neck, her shoulders, the top of her breasts, more in a comforting way than with the aggressive passion he had been dominated by since they started making out. When she brought her head back up, she kissed him quickly and then looked him in the eye, and it seemed like she was going to say something, but he just kissed her again, not giving her the chance to say anything.

He started moving his hips again, thrusting a little faster than before. It felt so good, so amazingly good and he knew he was almost there. He wanted to take CC into oblivion again, with him this time, so he pumped a little faster and squeezed her breast, exploring every part of her mouth with his tongue.

"CC, I'm … close… are you…?"

"So good Niles…just a little bit…" She panted back.

So he took his hand between them, giving her just the right incentive to push over the edge with him, causing him to spill his seed into her with such force he thought he might pass out. He dropped his head to her shoulder with his arms around her, and she just laid her cheek on the top of his head and softly played with his hair.

The only sounds in the room were their breathing and their heartbeats.

It was then, in the quiet aftermath of their passionate interlude, that both of them realized they had hardly spoken. There had been no admission of love, pulled from their lips by the eruption of their desire. It was almost as if the opposite had happened. Somehow, the rush to consummate the relationship had locked up the path to their hearts.

Niles thought that to tell her now how much he loved her would just seem like a way to rationalize the intensity of the act they had just shared. On a very selfish level, he knew that if she didn't love him back, he would forever lose the opportunity to experience the bliss of being with her and he could not give it up just yet. No matter how much it might hurt not to tell her, the chance of losing her closeness was too much to bear. He kept his eyes hidden in her shoulder, facing away from the mirror lest she read into his soul.

CC watched the strands of his hair pass through her fingers and couldn't believe how soft they were. She felt his heart slowly returning to a normal rhythm and still wondered how they had gotten here. She was curious to know if the reason she had cum so easily was because they hadn't used a condom. This was a "first" for her…never having had a relationship long enough to indulge herself before. She wanted to cry at the thought. For the first time, she had shared complete and total intimacy with a man, and she couldn't figure out what her feelings were for him, she couldn't even understand why he had accepted in the first place. Confusion took hold of her and she shivered slightly.

Niles immediately took the shivering for a sign that she was cold and slowly withdrew himself from her. He took his jacket and wrapped it protectively around her shoulders, giving her a small smile that she returned. He reached down and got his underwear and pants back on, and watched CC jump off the counter and head to the bathroom.

He ran a hand through his hair, and poured himself a bit more wine. He was heading over to the living room when he caught sight of himself in the same mirror that had earlier been witness to their passionate exchange. His hair was dishevelled, his shirt was open and he looked….well he looked like he'd just had the time of his life. Only something was missing…he wasn't sure that he could keep this up, how could he keep making love to her and having her think it was only sex?

He heard a crash from the other side of the apartment and then heard CC yell "Ow…shit"

He rushed over to the bathroom and flung open the door. CC was naked and her forearm was covered in blood.

"CC, what happened?" he came in, took her hand and started looking where the wound could be.

"I was getting a glass of water, and my hand slipped. I tried to catch the glass but then, it caught on the edge of my palm and all this blood started pouring out."

"Ok, here, let me see…" he ran the water over it quickly and saw that the wound was just long, but not too deep, it was bleeding quite a bit though. "Where do you keep your first aid kit, or something like that?"

CC motioned to the bathroom closet, and suddenly felt very dizzy. Niles caught her just before she fell over.

"Ok, hang on love…it's not as bad as that. Just sit here, and raise your hand above your head. It helps reduce blood flow to your hand, because it's higher than your heart. Ok, can I use this?" he pointed to a washcloth and she nodded. He applied the cloth to her cut and then looked back at her. Some color was coming back to her face. "Can you just use the other hand to keep the pressure on it, I'll get some bandages." She did as he told her and watched him as he rummaged through her closet looking for what he needed. He turned to her, and gently took her hand in his. Making sure there were no shards of glass or any other debris in the cut itself, he applied the ointment and wrapped it up with the gauze and bandage.

"Wait here" he said, and then went off to the kitchen to fetch the dustpan and broom, as well as a fresh glass of water.

When he came back, he gave her the glass and cleaned up the remains of the broken one. Fortunately, the glass had fallen in to the sink, so there were no pieces on the floor…though he did a full sweep just to ensure that was the case.

When he was all done, he went over to her and picked her up in his arms.

"Niles?" she asked him.

"Just in case I missed anything. You've already been hurt once tonight…" he simply answered and carried her over to the bed. As he walked over with her, he saw the saddest look in her eyes, only briefly before she turned away, looking to where they were going.

When he placed her on the bed, she immediately turned away from him, and curled up in the foetal position on her side.

"CC? Are you alright?"

"My hand just hurts a lot, and I'm cold" she answered in a voice that was anything but steady.

He sensed there was more to it than that, but not knowing how to break the veil that seemed to have fallen since the kitchen, he got the afgahn from the foot of the bed and draped it on her.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

He suddenly felt very out of place in her bedroom. Not wanting to leave yet, he just walked back to the living room to collect his thoughts. He grabbed his glass of wine from before, toed off his shoes and went to sit on the couch.

CC heard him leave the room and finally let the breath out that she had been holding.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. "I just had the most amazing sex I've ever had, who knows, I may actually get pregnant from this, which is what I want and I just feel like screaming, and not in a good way. Argh…" she sighed and winced when she absentmindedly brought up her wounded hand to run through her hair.

She looked at the bandage, and immediately thought of him in the other room. What had happened? She felt something while they were having sex, he was gentle, caring, loving? She shook her head. He had agreed to her offer…there was no strings attached, and he might get a baby out of the deal…that's all he had agreed to.

But what about her…what did she want? Why was she so screwed up over this? Obviously, there was something going on…because she had been back to her usual bitchy self after not having been at the house for half day. "I was just on edge while waiting for a decision?" she rationalized. "Yeah, you keep believing that" she threw it back.

She had been wondering that very thing when she lost the grip on the glass. And then trying to catch it, that had been really stupid. He had showed up at her side right away though. Making sure she was fine, cleaning out the cut and bandaging it. Even when she's had the dizzy spell, he was right there, calming her down. What was it he had said "Hang on love, it's not as bad…" "Wait a minute!" she played back that whole scene in the bathroom in her head in slow motion. He definitely had said it, he had called her "love".

"it was surely just a term of endearment" she rationalized "CaCa, Witch, Babs, those are his terms of endearment for you…he's been using them for twenty years. Love? Come on, it has to mean something?" her very unrational self answered back.

"Niles!" she was going to confront this now. They were trying to have a baby together, they couldn't start the whole thing with all this confusion.

Niles had been lightly dozing on the couch when he heard her call him. Shaking off the sleep, he quickly went to her room.

"What is it? Do you need anything? Did you hurt yourself again?" he asked coming up to her side.

"No, I'm fine. We need to talk, Butler boy, and you better be straight with me or I'll call this whole thing off."

"Wh-at? And isn't it a little late for that now, witch? My boys are already on their way to their destination and in just a few hours you may be carrying Servant Spawn." he smirked defensively.

"Never mind that…I want to know what you meant before?"

"Before?" he had no idea what she was talking about.

"In the bathroom, when you were helping me with my cut, you…you called me…" and she suddenly lost her nerve.

"I called you…? What?"

Taking a deep breath "You called me love" He looked at her surprised. "Did you mean it?"

"What are you talking about CC? I don't even really remember talking to you…I just told you how to keep the blood from flowing so fast and patched you up."

"When I almost fell, you said "hang on love, it's not as bad as that" Why would you call me love?"

"Really, it's just an expression CC…" he started wringing his hands…she knew right away he was nervous or he was hiding something, or both.

"I've never heard you use it before."

"I never meant it bef…I mean, I never…" he wouldn't look at her.

"You never meant it before?" she asked in a high pitched voice. "What does that mean? Do you…do you…love me…Niles?" her insides were shaking and she didn't even think she could actually ask the question.

Niles let out a huge sigh. "I didn't want to do get to this." he started speaking rapidly "I was just going to accept your offer. Keep it simple, leave the emotion out of it. Maybe I'd get lucky and it would take at least a few months for you to get pregnant and I could have those memories to hold on to. And then, there would be a baby. Maybe a son, or a daughter that would look just like you. I mean, a child, I never thought I would ever be a father. And you offer it up to me on a silver platter. Our child. Made it sound so easy, so simple. And then I held you… I was a goner you know. Your lips, your body" he looked her over as he said that. "You're incredible, sexy body. I had to make you come, show you it would be better than just nice, and when we came together, I screamed your name inside my head, because I knew if I said it out loud you would know. And then you go and cut yourself and after all that, I screw up on a simple little bandage." He sighed again, and got up to pace, shoving his fists into his pockets. "Tell me it's ok. I swear I can handle that you're not in love with me, I know I can. It doesn't matter than I love you, I promise I won't interfere with your life when you find your Mr. Right." He was kneeling beside the bed now, holding her hands in his and looking up into his eyes.

CC had not known what to expect when she had called him into the room, but this was definitely not it. She saw him looking up at her, waiting for her to say something.

"So…you do love me…" she stated more than asked.

"Yes, I do. But CC,"

"Wait…don't say anything else. You know how much information you just threw out at me in the last, like forty-five seconds? Gimme a minute to process ok?" he just nodded, letting go of her hands and walking over to the window.

CC closed her eyes and went through what he had just shared with her. First, he loved her. Second, he was sure she didn't return those feelings. Third, he was willing to put his whole life aside to have this child with her, knowing that she didn't return the feelings and that she might eventually find somebody else. And lastly, it wasn't a point really, she knew that already, but he had really liked having sex with her. Ok, now what?

How did she feel about him? That was the question of the night, the week, hell the last three years at least. She was totally into him physically. Tonight had proved it if she had even had any doubts before. She remembered when he had walked into the bathroom earlier, there had been no awkwardness about her not having any clothes on. He didn't make her feel like he was checking her out, he just came in and took care of her. That's what Niles did. If she thought about it, he took her to every function she ever asked him to, he drove her home when she had to work late, he brought her lunch at the theatre on really hectic weeks, he always made sure there was raspberry iced tea a the house just in case she wanted some…it was always Niles. Why hadn't she seen it before?

A small smile crept across her face, and a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and the final layer of Babcock crap peeled off her heart.

She quietly got up from the bed and padded over to him. She leaned her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. He was startled, but he didn't move nor say anything.

"Oh Niles….I can't really… I have to…I have to take my very screwed up, highly unconventional offer off the table."

He spun around so fast. "Wh-at? No, really, I told you. I won't slip up again…look, I can even call you Miss Babcock, we can keep it formal…" She put a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish. I heard what you said, and even though you think that it doesn't matter that you love me…I think it matters very much. That's why I have to take the offer off the table…." his face fell. "I want to replace it with another one."

"Another one?"

"You know, hearing you say that you love me sent my whole brain into a tailspin. Surprisingly though, the rest of me stayed quite centered. My head came up with all kinds of reasons to agree with you, that it didn't matter that you loved me and I could just keep the original plan, and it would all work out. However, my heart, well, my heart had other ideas." She brought her hands up to his face, holding him and looking into his eyes. "Now, I could listen to my head, and just ignore my heart…I've been doing pretty good with that for the last thir--however many years" he smiled a bit at her almost age reference. "Or…" she got a bit closer. "I could listen to my heart" and closer still " and put a new offer on the table." Her nose was almost touching his.

"New off-fer?" he asked quiety, he mouth very dry.

"A more traditional offer."

"Traditional?" he croaked again.

"You know. First you find Mr. Right, then you get married and then you have the babies." She smiled. He beamed as her words registered.

"I'm..I'm Mr. Right? And you want to marry me?" he whispered, his eyes twinkling.

"I love you Niles." and she kissed him.


	6. The rest of the weekend

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air, on Spice though ha ha! ;)

A/N: The rest of the weekend

Sorry, no smut this time...well, it's hinted, but you know, nothing too detailed. Well what? I had to write a story too, they can't just have sex all the time. Triple L is writing THAT story! ha ha!

* * *

Niles and CC spent the rest of that weekend in bed, figuratively speaking. They made love in the shower, in the hallway, on the living room floor, in the guest room and in CC's bed. Their interludes were just as intense as their first time in the kitchen, but definitely not as quiet. They were playful, joyful and very expressive.

Niles left CC at the apartment on Saturday afternoon to get some groceries to sustain them through all their sexual escapades. He also popped in to the mansion, as he definitely needed a change of clothes. He was happy to see that no one was there, he just wasn't ready to share the new life he was embarking on with anyone but CC yet. He did leave a little note on the kitchen counter saying that he would be in Monday morning to make breakfast, and that they shouldn't worry about him, he was enjoying his weekend off.

He got back to the penthouse shortly after four. CC was reading on the couch, so he smiled at her and said "Honey, I'm home!", and then leaned over to kiss her on his way to put the groceries away in the kitchen. She had put the book on the coffee table when he came back and he pulled her up into his arms.

"Ok, come on, let's get dressed. I'm taking you out for supper." he told her, kissing her again.

"Why? Wouldn't you rather stay in?" she asked in a sultry voice, nuzzling the side of his neck.

He grabbed her hands and took one step back, putting a little distance between them. "Well, of course I would rather stay in…that's not even a question…but I know this little Italian restaurant that's not too far from here." She looked at him, jutting her bottom lip out and acting completely pouty. "Come on, witch. It'll be fun. We can stay in bed all day tomorrow…" he gave her his cutest smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Promise?"

"Well, I may get out of bed to go to the bathroom and get a bite to eat, but aside from that…"

"Ok." She smiled and stepped back into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"No, no…I know what you're trying to do, Babs, and it won't work. Now, let's go and get ready." He grabbed his overnight bag and led her into her room. He had brought his Armani suit with him, the one that Maxwell had given him for Christmas the year before. It was dark blue and he wore it with a bright electric blue tie that brought out his eyes. CC was wearing a pair of black flowing silk pants with matching jacket, and white halter-top underneath.

She was putting on her earrings in front of the hallway mirror when Niles came up behind her. "You look amazing" He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. He was softly humming to the radio, and when she put the other earring on, he spun her around and started dancing with her.

_When youre close to me, I can feel your heart beat_

_I can hear you breathing near my ear_

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

They danced for the entire song, through the kitchen and around the living room furniture. The last verse, CC sang to him:

_When I'm in your arms,nothing seems to matter_

_My whole world could shatter, I dont care_

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

They were both smiling from ear to ear when the song ended, and Niles knew that if he didn't get her out of the apartment right now, they wouldn't get out at all, so he quickly grabbed their coats and opened the door.

He held her hand the whole time they rode the elevator, and also while they waited for the doorman to hail a cab. He opened the door for her, and pulled her closer to him in the cab, protectively wrapping his arm around her. When they arrived at the restaurant, he insisted on holding her chair for her. He never once missed a chance to tell her how beautiful, exciting, intoxicating she looked, his admiration for her so obvious she blushed at least twice during the entree alone.

After the meal, he proposed that they walk a bit as it was such a beautiful autumn evening. CC gladly accepted, simply because she didn't want the lovely time they were having together come to an end. Niles started walking a bit faster, and she was having trouble keeping up with him.

"Yo, Dustmop, slow down…I thought we were going for a stroll…not a run! I'm not exactly dressed for it you know?" she was a bit out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I just want to make it before we miss it." he said, a little pained.

"Miss what?" she asked confused.

Looking at his watch, he grabbed CC's hand and said "I'll explain later, we need to go a little faster" and he half pulled, half dragged her down the street. After about five minutes, they rounded the corner, and she saw they were heading for the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just trust me Babcock. I promise, if we make it on time, it will be worth the effort."

"I trust you." she said simply. Those three words just made him stop and she bumped right into his back.

"What are you doing? You said we we*mmpf" He kissed her hard and with full passion. "What was that for, Tidy Bowl? Not that I'm complaining, mind you." she smiled at him.

"You trust me. After everything, all the jokes..the pranks…you trust me." She could see how deep that statement had touched him.

"I trust you because of the jokes, the pranks, the years, the little things, the big things…because of all of it. I meant it when I said I loved you Niles."

He thought his heart would burst he was so happy. All of a sudden he remembered they had to be _somewhere_ **soon**. Grabbing her hand again, he started towards the bridge "Let's go."

He led her on the pedestrian walkway and didn't stop until the had reached the middle of the bridge.

"Ok, we're here, now what was so…" he had turned her towards the west as she spoke, "oh Niles! It's wonderful!" The sun was just setting, sending a billion lights sparkling on the river. Mesmerized by the glow, she didn't hear him singing at first, but then his deep baritone voice rose across the water.

_Suddenly I'll know when my love comes along_

_ I'll know then and there _

_I'll know at the sight of her face _

_How I care, how I care, how I care _

_And I'll stop. And I'll stare. _

CC recognized the song from Guys and Dolls right away, and joined him for the next verse

_And I'll know long before we can speak _

_I'll know in my heart. I'll know and I won't ever ask _

_Am I right, am I wise, am I smart. _

_And I'll stop. And I'll stare. _

_At that face. In the throng. _

_Yes, I'll know when my love comes along _

_I'll know When my love comes along._

Niles had gotten down on one knee as they were singing the last part, and saw that CC already had tears in her eyes.

"I don't have to finish that song to assure you that this is not some fly-by-night Broadway romance. I have no idea when or how I fell in love with you, but I know that my life would be empty without you in it. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you trust me, that you love me and that you want to have a family with me." He pulled open a little velvet box to reveal a stunning silver engagement ring, with a deep translucent purple heart-shaped stone at its center. "You've enchanted me with your smile, intoxicated me with your beauty and kept me on my toes with your sharp tongue." he wagged his eyebrows at that last one, giving it a double-meaning and making her smile. "Marry me?"

"Oh Niles! Yes, my answer is yes!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him fiercely on the lips. When they came up for air, he took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen this kind of stone before, what is it?" she asked, looking at how good the ring looked on her finger and how perfect the fit was.

"It's Royal Lavulite. Besides being lovely to look at, though nothing compared to you my Queen" he grinned "I read up on it and it has quite a few properties. It is a balancer of mind, body and spirit and encourages peace of mind, a general feeling of well being and spiritual love, and it seems to protect against and dissipate anger and other negative energies. That last part I thought would be useful for us to have a long and happy marriage." he grinned again, taking her in his arms. "Not worry though, it can't keep us from insulting each other. I hate you too much for that to ever stop."

"I hate you more." she joined in, remembering the little came they play.

The sun had almost set and the chill of the evening was coming across the water. They headed back down the bridge to hail a cab.

They had made love for the first time as an engaged couple the minute they had crashed through the door of her apartment. In fact, they had started making out in the cab, and undressing each other in the elevator, so it was logical that they only make it as far as the living room floor before their passion overtook them completely and they brought each other to another explosive release.

Later, as they were settling in for the night, CC turned to him and said "You were right."

"I was?" he arched and eyebrow.

Looking at her ring, and wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled in to sleep. "It was well worth the effort."


	7. Monday morning

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air, on Spice though ha ha! ;)

A/N: Monday morning comes too early.

So I changed the rating to M because of this chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

CC woke up moaning. She was dreaming that her and Niles were on their honeymoon and they were actively enjoying themselves. She felt his tongue slide acoss her hot core and moaned again. It felt so GOO-OOD, so REAL as another shudder of pleasure shot through her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the reddish-blonde head of hair between her legs.

Her sudden intake of breath brought Niles' head up a bit and caught her eye with his. She could see the twinkle of a smile in them as he once again let his tongue wander lasciviously over her swollen labia. She moaned again, unable to keep her eyes open.

Knowing she was now awake, Niles became bolder, nipping, sucking, feeding off her sighs and body language and meticulously brought her a blissful climax. Staying with her until her breathing returned to normal, he kissed his way up her body until he reached her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips and found this an incredible turn on.

"Good morning, Love" he smiled at her, his eyes expressing the deepest feelings of his heart.

"What did I do to deserve that?" her expression softened as she continued "To deserve you…"

"You said 'yes'!" He beamed. "…and we have to get up to go to work…"

"So, are you my new alarm clock? I will never hit the snooze button again." she quipped and they both chuckled. "It's Monday already?" she complained. "Where did the night go?" CC half-whined.

"Well, I think you know that Miss_ Don't Stop, Again, I want you_…" CC actually blushed at his words, as she recalled how aggressive she had been. He saw the color flush to her face and quickly kissed her nose saying "And I loved every minute of it, Love".

She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent and reassuring herself in his embrace.

"So tell me, Bell Boy, do we still have a little time before we need to go?"

"Time for what, dear?" He asked, half smirking.

She pulled herself over him and in one swift motion lowered herself fully onto him.

"Well, I thought I could go for a ride. I've notice my stallion gets a little antsy when I don't take him out." She rocked her hips forward to emphasize her point.

"Oh God, CC" he moaned as his hands came to her hips. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Well, I have some idea." she leaned down and flicked his left nipple with her tongue eliciting a small gasp from him. "But why don't you show me again so I really get the picture." She felt him twitch inside of her as the words rolled off her tongue, and his head came up to crush his lips to hers.

He then trailed kisses down her jaw, her neck and stopped to take her breast in his mouth. He brought his hand to palm the other breast and then pinched that nipple between his thumb and forefinger while simultaneously biting down gently on the one in his mouth.

"Ungh…Niles…you bastard…that is … not nice … but it's so damn…Goo-ood…ahhh…" She was writhing over him now and started riding him in earnest. They both felt the urgency build within them and soon were breathing in very short gasps.

"CC, I'm close…I can't hold on much longer…"

"Don't you dare! " and she just stopped completely over him, placing her hands on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Niles cried out, almost in pain.

She had a completely innocent expression "Well, I just needed to catch my breath…after all, you know I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Wh-at?? You know, you can't just stop like that… there are rules ya know… I have a heart condition…and I mean…well… we are going to continue right? This is just some sick game that's part of our normal banter…only now, we've added physical taunts to the mix…right?" he added the last part almost pleadingly.

"Niles, Niles, Niles. I just wanted you to remember who was in charge here. I mean, just because we're engaged doesn't mean that you get to be indifferent to my status." a small smile was forming at the edge of her lips…she was trying to stay serious, but the urge to finish what they had started was still strong and she was realizing that this little prank might not have been in her best interest.

"Your st..status??" He coughed incredulously. "So that's how you want to play this, Babcock. Let's just see how useful your status is to you when I'm on top." He grabbed her arms near the shoulders and keeping himself sheathed in her, flipped them over on the bed and pressed his entire body down onto her. He kissed ever part of her body but not long enough in any one place to bring her satisfaction. It was like there were tiny butterflies floating just over her skin, touching her, teasing her, but never lingering long enough to create the desired effect.

He started to move within her, so slowly she could hardly feel it at first, and then, she did. A slow, incredibly delicious pressure began to build, climbing, climbing…but not enough to peak.

"You are driving me insane…go faster… harder Niles…" he didn't comply. He didn't even look at her, just kept his movements precise and deliberate.

"Look here Toilet Brush…I'm…ahh…argh… ungh….G-od…Niles….please!" her breath was very shallow, her whole body was on fire.

"No"

"No?" she heard him, but didn't believe it.

"No. We have to talk first."

"Talk?… Now?!?"

"Yes, I find your attitude a bit condescending. You know, about how I'm beneath you and all that. Don't get me wrong wench, I love being beneath you physically…but you know, sometimes, a man has to stand up for himself. And since we are going to married, I just wanted to set the record straight. As long as I know we're on the same page, you can make all the jokes you want. However, if I let this go…unpunished..." he emphasized the last word by biting her left nipple a little harder than he had ever done before, surprising her and turning her on even more. "Well, it could escalate and become one of those taboo subjects that tears marriages apart." He pulled himself out of her almost completely, living just his tip inside of her.

"I know it won't be easy. You're background and my social status aren't compatible, we know that. However, if we're strong, and we don't care, we can beat the odds and make this work." he kissed the tender nipple and soothed the pain he had caused.

"I hope you want to walk around with me proudly on your arm, but I know that will mean putting up with snotty remarks, turned up noses and society page gossip. I can take it all, even you wanting to keep this low key, as long as I know in my heart that you, CC, are not ashamed of me. That you, CC, find an equal partner in this marriage, in " he slid back into her " and out of the bedroom" and pulled out again, almost all the way, again. CC was feeling nerve endings snap throughout her body. Every part of her was on fire, physically from his actions and emotionally from his words. "That you, CC, know my heart and that it belongs to you." he kissed her gently, caressing her lips with his tongue until she opened up her mouth willingly, and sighed into his kiss.

"So, CC Babcock…do we have a deal?" She nodded yes, tears forming at her eyes.

"Words, trollop, I need words. Do you love me?"

"Oh yes." he inched into her a little bit.

"Will our relationship be public or private?"

"Well, I don't want to hide it, but I don't think we need to make a big show of it." he pushed in another inch.

"Are you ashamed of me in any way?"

"I think your sweaters are dowdy, they don't flatter you and some of your pants make your ass look way too big." she tossed the insult out without spite, just honesty. He looked at her and said "anything else?"

"Just one more thing, Butler Boy" she punctuated those last two words with her index finger on his chest, just above his heart. "If you don't shut up and fuck me right now…I'm…" she couldn't finish as he jammed his tongue down her throat and thrust himself into her all the way.

"Don't worry, Babs. I know my place. Now, I'm going to serve you until you can't see straight." he grinned at his promise and did just that, bringing her to orgasm three times nearly causing her to lose consciousness from the sheer intensity of pleasure he brought to her. As she screamed his name for the third time, he gave himself up to his own release and soon collapsed onto her, totally sated and extremely happy.

As soon as he could breath normally, he picked up his cell phone and called the mansion. Getting Maxwell on the line, he explained that he would not be able to make it in for breakfast that morning, but that he would be in for lunch.

"How was your weekend, Niles?"

"It was great, Sir. Really much better than expected." CC snuggled into the crook of his arm and he caressed her shoulders and hair.

"Really? So, uhm, did you make a decision about the offer CC made you?"

"Actually, Sir, I took your advice and modified the terms a little."

"Modified the terms? So you talked to her?"

"Oh yeah, I did…we did…and I'll tell you about it later, ok?"

"Ok Niles. You sound happy…are you?"

"Very much Sir." and he was, truly happy. CC was dozing off as she heard his calming voice and the very soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"All right Niles. I'll see you later then. Oh and Niles?"

"Yes?"

"Tell CC I won't expect her until lunch either."

Niles knew his idea that she would call from the her apartment and make some story about her having car trouble wasn't going to fly, for someone who was usually clueless, Max was certainly tuned in to this situation.

"Alright Sir. Don't sound so smug. There are still some things even you don't know." Niles thought he would try to keep the upper hand.

"Very well Niles" Maxwell chuckled, and they both hung up the phone.

"What's so funny" CC asked sleepily.

"Max knows we're together." Niles answered directly.

CC's popped her eyes open and stiffened. "He does?"

"Yes, he figured it out himself actually."

"Well" CC said, settling back down again. "Guess I have to give him a bit more credit. He usually doesn't have a clue about … well anything…"

"That's it?" Niles questioned her lack of reaction.

"What? You just made me this whole speech about our relationship and I thought you understood that I had answered honestly about it? I told you that I love you, that I'm ok if people know about us.. And now you're, what…upset that I'm not reacting to Maxwell finding out? Geesh Niles, are you sure you're not the woman in this relationship??"

"Ok, ok, you're right. It's just one thing hearing you say it and another living it. Maybe I was too hard on you earlier…maybe I'm the one who'll have to get used to this."

"Oh Niles" she kissed him tenderly, and then added in her sultry tone "You can never be too hard on me." And she let out her throaty laugh and snuggled more deeply into his arms.


	8. Going Public

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air, on Spice though ha ha! ;)

A/N: Going Public

* * *

Niles and CC walked into the kitchen shortly before noon. CC gave him a quick kiss before heading to the office and Niles got to work on lunch.

"Hello, hello" she said to Maxwell.

"Oh, hi CC" Maxwell took of his glasses and gave her a big huge smile and very knowing look.

"Alright…you can stop being so smug. Niles told me that you know."

"I surmised a few things…when Niles talked me a bit last week. Interesting …proposal you had for him." Max had stayed seated behind the desk, feeling like CC still needed the space.

"Yeah, well, not have as interesting as the one I got on Saturday night." she half muttered.

"What was that, CC?" Maxwell asked again, curious.

"I think I'll wait for Niles…" she answered back. "So, did Susan's agent call back from the offer that we made last week?" And it was back to business as usual.

Back in the kitchen, Fran had come down the back stairs with the kids in a front and back carrier.

"Hi Ny-ules!" she said as she headed to the fridge to get something to drink. "How was your weekend? You didn't come home at all, you dog!" and she playfully swatted him on the arm.

"I had a great weekend." he said simply.

"And…?"

"And, I never kiss and tell."

"Well, what's the fun in that?" she whined. "Come on Niles…does it have anything to do with what was buggin' you last week?" Niles just nodded. "Ok scarecrow, I'll let it be…for now." and she headed out to see Max. Arriving in the office she said "Hiya Honey! Do you know what's going with Niles?" both Maxwell and CC perked up at her question.

"What do you mean, Darling?" Maxwell asked as he stood up and came around the desk.

"What I mean is that last week, he was acting all funny, thinking about something..and now he's gone the whole weekend, comin' in late today, and he's not sharing anything about it with me."

"Well you know, Fran, wasn't Hazel going to some big butler thing this weekend? Maybe he just got too excited about the release of a new toilet cleaner." She laughed at her own joke, as she walked over to coo with the babies. Jonah was in front of Fran, so when CC brought her right hand up to tickle his chin, it took all of two seconds for Fran to react.

"AyyyyyyyyyAAhhhh" The excited scream could be heard all the way in flushing. "Miss BAB-cock. That's quite a rock on your finger." she was so excited she used the more formal address for CC.

"Oh this?" she said all innocently, "yeah, it is pretty nice isn't it?"

Just then, Niles came into the office. "I take it she's seen the ring?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"You know about the ring?" Fran looked from CC to Niles and back to CC.

"I gave it to her." Niles answered easily, at the same time as CC said "He gave it to me."

Maxwell, who had been amused by the whole exchange so far, simply came closer to Niles and shook his hand "Congratulations old man. When you told me you had spoken to her…I didn't realize that you had gone this far." after a quick, formal British hug, he took one of CC's hand in both of his and kissed her on the cheek "Congratulations CC." and then looking at both of them. "I hope you will both be very happy."

"Wait a minute." Fran said. "You're way to calm about this mister!" she said to Max. Looking at him closely "You're not holding your head and that vein…it's not throbbing. You knew about this…" she gave him an accusing glare.

"Darling, I just found out about their engagement this minute." he answered trying to placate her.

"Ok, but you know more than you're letting on. We'll talk later, sweety." she tapped him on his chest with her index finger "And you…' she said as she leaned over to give Niles a hug, without squishing little Jonah, and when she stood straight again, she saw a look in Niles' eyes she hadn't seen before. "You deserve all the happiness in the world. If she's the one for you…well, then, … hey…it's your life!" she joked. "I'm kidding! I think that you'll be very .. Interesting to watch." She leaned over and hugged CC the same as she had done with Niles, whispering in her ear "I hope you know how lucky you are."

CC wasn't at all surprised by Fran's statement and as she left the hug, she grabbed Niles by the waist and leaned her head down on his shoulder. His hand went around her, hugging her to him.

"You really don't have to tell me Fran. I know how lucky I am." CC said. Niles was beaming from ear to ear.

"Oy, well, this will take some getting used to." Fran said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Sheffield. She's only being this nice towards me because that stone has magic properties." Niles replied, pointing to the engagement ring. "They couldn't tell me at the store how long the effects would last, but with a witch as powerful as CC, he told me to be prepared for anything." Niles winked at his finance.

"Can it, Lemon Fresh. Don't you have a toilet to scrub?"

"And she's ba-ack!" he zinged, kissing her briefly as he headed back out. "Lunch will be served in just a few moments."

* * *

Niles and CC had decided on a small wedding. They had invited the Sheffields, Niles' parents, CC's father Stuart as well as her brother and sister, Syvlia and Morty, and Grandma Yetta. It was a simple ceremony at the courthouse, followed by a nice evening at the Rainbow room.

As Niles led CC out for their first dance as a married couple, the whole room quieted down as the wafty jazz tunes of Etta James' At last came from the band.

Niles gracefully led her around the room, singing the words softly in her ear.

**_At last, my love has come along_**

**_My lonely days are over_**

**_And life is like a song_**

Truly, that's how Niles felt. His heart was soaring as he let the words continue to pour out, expressing all the feeling that he been keeping inside of him for so many years

**_Oh, yeah, at last_**

**_The skies above are blue_**

**_My heart was wrapped up in clovers_**

**_The night I looked at you_**

CC found that his words shook her to the core. She was so happy to be finally over her doubts, over her own insecurities, and able to actually appreciate and love the man who was now her partner for life, not just on the dance floor.

**_I found a dream that I could speak to_**

**_A dream that I can call my own_**

**_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to_**

**_A thrill that I have never known_**

For so many years, silently, he had loved her from afar. He dreamed that if they ever got together, it would be fireworks, but now he knew…he knew how her touch would send him reeling, and how him just being near her made her shiver.

**_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile_**

**_Oh, and then the spell was cast_**

CC chuckled at those words. He had always made allusions to her being a witch. Maybe she really had some powers after all. He was married to her now, wasn't he?

**_And here we are in heaven_**

**_For you are mine_**

**_At last_**

Of course, he dipped her at the end of the song. It was their trademark, the thing they did at every function they attended together, so why would the day they chose to be together forever be any different. Well, it was slightly different, this time, he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. This time, when he pulled her up from the dip and she kissed him back. This time was the first time as man and wife. They both agreed, smiling at one an other, that this time had been the best time.


	9. Careful what you ask for

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air, on Spice though ha ha! ;)

A/N: Be careful what you wish for. This chapter is a little darker than my usual ones...some of you might not appreciate it as much...just trust me with it, and please comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! - Christine

* * *

"Niles!" CC screamed at him.

"Yes, my evil Queen" he hadn't left her side for a minute. "I'm right here, Love" he finished in a much softer tone.

"I can't…I can't do this anymore!" she was exhausted.

"Sure you can. You're doing great. It won't be much longer now."

"Why is it taking so long? I mean…aAaAAAHHH" she cried out again, as another contraction hit her.

"I don't know…maybe it's a girl… she's fixing her face?" he said with a smirk, his tone betraying some of the worry he himself felt.

"A girl? You think so…" she got this funny look on her face. "It would be nice to have a girl now…give me a chance to keep up with you."

"Oh come now…even with the boys we don't stand a chance!" he smiled warmly at her. "Though I agree, I would love a little girl … hopefully she'll look like me though… I don't know if I can take another ugly face like yours in the house." he joked.

She smiled at him. The last four and half years together had done little to change the way they interacted. They still argued, traded zingers, played pranks and insulted each other as before….only now they also got to make up. They were even better at that part than they were at the rest of their relationship, so the marriage was still as strong as ever.

CC had gotten pregnant almost immediately after the wedding, and just under a year after she had first made the request to Niles, they had become proud parents to a little boy. The delivery had been really quick and almost three weeks early. Daniel, as they named him, was a very easy baby, happy to spend his days with his Dad around the mansion and quickly sleeping through the night.

When CC found out she was pregnant again, they were both overjoyed. Little Andrew arrived a short fifteen months after his brother, declaring his firm desire to see the world right in the middle of opening night for the latest Sheffield-Babcock production. Niles joked that his son already new how to work the media, as the play had made front page news thanks to the surprise arrival of Baby Brightmore number two.

As he wiped away the sweat off CC's brow, Niles let himself drift back to the doctor's appointment they had had just two months ago.

"CC, Niles…I have to tell you…there might be a problem with the baby's heart. I heard a slight murmur…and I'm not sure…we need to do some more tests…"

"What?" Niles questioned. He looked at his wife, and she was white as a sheet. "What does that mean? How? What tests?" He had his hand through his hair.

"I know this comes as a shock. Now, there's no need to worry at this stage…as I said, we need further tests."

"How come we only know about it now? Shouldn't we have seen it before?" Niles continued, completely shaken by the news.

"It's my age, isn't it doctor?" CC looked at the doctor "I'm too old. My body can't make proper babies and it's my fault our baby has a heart problem."

Niles hand took hers right away "What are you saying? Stop that you silly witch…this is not your fault." He wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I'm the one with the heart condition…and I'm the one whose old. Come on, you're nearly ten years younger than me…" seeing he wasn't getting through "Doctor….tell her… please…"

"CC, Niles…no on is to blame for anything. At this moment, we're just going for some more tests. We don't even know if what I heard is anything at all to be concerned about. So please…don't start feeling guilty or looking for who or what is to blame."

The doctor's words had seemed to reassure both of them, and as it turns out, the tests had shown that nothing was wrong. Of course, they would do a thorough check once the baby was born…which seemed to be about to happen.

"Oh God Niles…tell me this is the last one" CC said through clenched teeth.

"But you hate it when I lie to you." Niles threw back.

"Can it Dust Buster….and Niles….aAaahahahh" she had wanted to say something but another contraction hit.

"Push CC, that's it…I can see the head…you're doing great" came the voice of the doctor.

"That's it Love, you can do it…I can see the head too…take another breath…ok, ready…PUSH!" Niles was coaching her. He could feel how tired she was with how little force she squeezed his hand.

"That's it…one more…ok CC… bear down now…the head's out….there you go…the shoulders…One more CC…one…alright…" the doctor calmly took the baby in his arms.

"A girl CC…we have a little girl…oh CC.." Niles told her, kissing her softly.

"Niles?" CC said even more softly…." Niles…I am so tired…I…did you see her…I don't…." and she passed out. A shrill sound was heard on the monitor and Niles felt himself being shoved out of the way.

"What's going on?" he almost shouted in confusion.

"You'll have to get out of the way Mr. Brightmore. Nurse, get him out of here." And they pushed him out in the waiting room. Fran came up to him, and she was going to congratulated him, but seeing his face "What's wrong Niles?"

"CC…something….they won't tell me…she's passed out…" Niles was more than distraught. Just then, another nurse came out. He could hear how hectic it was in there, and heard the words "stat", "clear", "nothing" all coming from the medical staff all at once. Then he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Your daughter Mr. Brightmore" and she handed him a small bundle of pink and white.

"Awh Niles, you have a little girl." Fran cooed. "CC's going to be so happy. You'll see…you guys were in there for a long time…she's just tired…delivering babies can be a lot of work." She gave his forearm a tight squeeze.

Niles looked onto the face of his little girl and said "She has to be Fran…she has to be."

* * *

"Tell me again about how you and Mommy got together Daddy." Chastity asked her father, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Niles looked into the face of his now five year old. She was the spitting image of her mother, he thought smiling.

"I know how you love that story, Chas, but it's already very late. Your brothers are already sleeping…you should be too."

"I know Daddy, but I can't sleep. Tomorrow, it's Christmas morning and I'm just too excited!"

"How about I sing you a song Princess…and I'll tell you the story on another night."

She agreed eagerly…the only thing that Chasity liked more than hearing her Daddy tell her stories was to hear him sing. He took her onto his lap and in his rich baritone voice began singing his wedding song. Chastity was fast asleep in his arms before he finished the last verse and he gently tucked her in under the covers.

"Sleep well little angel" he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

He checked in on Daniel and Andrew and then headed down to the kitchen. When CC had become pregnant with Daniel, Max and Fran had offered them the third floor of the mansion, and even though he and CC always said they would get a place of their own, they never quite got around to really looking. Somehow the whole setup just felt right, and it was great for the kids…like one huge family.

Since he was walking by, Niles peaked in on Jonah, who had Brighton's old room, and then he then stopped into what was Margaret's old room, and saw that both princesses were sleeping peacefully. The girls were the spitting image of their mother, and their big curly black hair was peaking out of both sets of covers where Eve and Mandy slept. Mandy had arrived just after Andrew, and the two of them were very close…almost as much as Jonah and Eve were, except they didn't fight as much. Surprising, since Andrew had all those Babcock genes! Niles chuckled to himself.

He headed down the back stairs to the kitchen and saw that he wasn't alone.

"Hi Fran, couldn't sleep?"

"Oh hi Niles…I was just thinking about tomorrow…. How are you?" she looked at him with concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine. You know, I see CC in Chastity's face every time I tuck her in."

"I know. I was looking at her at breakfast the other day. She's such a young lady now. I can't believe she started school this year! I took out the album you made for her and the boys…you know the one? Want to have a look at it with me?"

"You know what, I would Fran. Let's go in the living room. I'll bring my tea…do you want a refill."

"No I'm good…I'll meet you in there."

Niles took his cup and put the tea pot away, making sure everything was tidy and headed out to sit with Fran on the couch. She was already waiting, the album in hand.

"Look at this one Niles..that's the night of the Broadway Guild awards…you remember, when she paid you to go with her after that boyfriend of hers dumped her?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. I tore up the cheque when she gave it to me…did I ever tell you that?" Niles face was aglow as he told Fran the story. Of course, she had heard it a dozen times before, but her friend needed her to listen…so she did, attentively. Together, they went through the pictures, the memories. When they got to the last one, the one where a very pregnant CC sat out on the terrace, holding Andrew in her arms and Daniel was leaning over her shoulder…Niles cried. Hot tears poured down his cheeks as Fran took him into his arms and wished she could do something other than just hold him.

"Why Fran? Why did she have to die? Why?" he wept, his whole heart breaking again for the woman that he had loved so completely.

* * *

c

c

c

I was going to end it like that, and please comment on what you think if I had… but I just couldn't end it there... so you all luck out cuz there's more!

c

c

c

* * *

He could feel the tears flowing down his face, but when he reached to wipe them, his felt his cheeks were dry. It confused him and he opened his eyes. "Where's Fran?"

"Wha-at?" came a sleepy voice beside him. The hairs on his neck went rigid. He recognized the voice right away.

"CC?!?" he almost shouted.

"Yeah…calm down…it's like five o'clock in the morning…what's going on?" she asked waking up in spite of herself. "I swore I heard you asking about Fran…why would …oomph" she exhaled loudly under the pressure of the huge hug she got.

"You're here! You're alive!" Niles was squeezing her very hard, and that's when he noticed her very big belly. "You're still pregnant?!".

"Niles?! What's gotten into you? Yes, I'm pregnant…you helped remember?"

"Is this Daniel, or Andrew, or Chastity?" Niles asked quickly.

"Who? What are you talking about? Alright breathe Butler Boy, and you better start making some sense." she gave him the famous Babcock stare. He couldn't resist and crushed his lips to hers. She responded eagerly, as usual, and when he released her, she was as out of breath as he was.

"I had this horrible dream…you died at the hospital and I had to raise the kids alone, and…oh…you're alive!" he said again, overjoyed.

"Hold it! Calm down! Ok.. First…I'm alive. Are you good with that? I mean…you can see that I'm alive right?" Niles nodded.

"Ok…and did you say kids? How many?"

"Three…two boys and a girl. Max and Fran had three too…another girl after the twins…did they have her yet?"

"Niles, it was a dream. I'm fine."

"I can see you're fine. I'm still disoriented right now. Do we have any kids yet? How long have we been married? When's this baby coming?"

'Hold up, there Lemon Fresh. Ok, I'm seven months pregnant, this is the first one and we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. Fran isn't pregnant, she's got her hands full with the twins."

Niles held his head, rubbing it gently. He took another breath, and let the real memories take root and watch the dream ones, that had seemed so real moments ago, fade away. When he felt that he had a firm enough grasp on reality, he opened is eyes again.

"I'm remember now Love." he smiled at her.

"Good. I'm glad that's over with. No more late night snacking with Fran. It's warping your brain…and it was already off kilter enough to begin with!" she slapped him lightly on the arm, and then lay back down on the pillows.

He lay down too, facing her. "You are so beautiful CC, I don't tell you enough. I love you more than anything, and I'm so happy with you. I'm thankful everyday that you're in my life, and that you agreed to marry me." he kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Oh Niles! I know all that. You tell me everyday, many times a day. Don't ever worry that I don't know, because I do. You are an amazing man, Niles Brightmore! I'm honoured to be your wife." she leaned in and kissed him warmly. "Now, we have to get back to sleep. Morning will be here in a very short time, and when those twins get going, well, no one is sleeping after that!". She rolled over facing away from him, so that he could come snuggle behind her and wrap is arm around to rest on her belly. When they were both settled, she whispered "I love you Niles." and he replied "I love you too, my sweet CC".


End file.
